


of beating hearts and sunny smiles

by Lil_Hal, voidandstars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, ITS ACTUALLY MARGARITA PEGGY SCHUYLER, M/M, Wedding, but what can u do, im exhausted ill tag this better later, its super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hal/pseuds/Lil_Hal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandstars/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison. The man who owned Thomas’s everything, who was Thomas’s everything. Thomas had never been prouder to give up some of his independence, some of his arrogance, some of his self-importance and self-reliance to make room for having James as the love of his life.</p><p>a jeffmads wedding fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	of beating hearts and sunny smiles

**Author's Note:**

> ive spent the last 10 hours writing this my head hurts and im exhausted and im so happy that this is finally written. this is kinda a sequel to 'heart (shaped macaroni)' but can absolutely be read as a standalone !! enjoy pls

Thomas fiddled with his tie for what felt like the hundredth time in the past five minutes, glaring at it in the mirror. “Does this look crooked to you, Laf? I think it’s crooked.”

Lafayette shook their head, taking Thomas’s hands and pulling them down to his sides. “It is not crooked, _mon ami._ It is just the nerves getting to you. It is your wedding day, after all.”

Thomas made a noise of acknowledgement, almost bringing his hands to his tie again before forcing himself not to and running them down his suit jacket instead. “I still think it’s crooked,” he muttered, eyeing it distastefully in the mirror.

“Take it off, then.”

Thomas looked at Lafayette with large, scandalized eyes. “Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!”

“That is not even how you pronounce Gilbert, Thomas-“

He continued on like he hadn’t heard them. “You can’t just take off your _tie_ on your _wedding day._ It’s like- like not even wearing formal wear to your wedding! You can’t do it!”

“Alexander and John did.”

Thomas scoffed. “Well, I’m not them,” he said haughtily, frowning at himself in the mirror. Lafayette rolled their eyes, sighing. They muttered something in French that Thomas didn’t catch, but he honestly didn’t care right then. He glanced at the clock, and his breathing hitched. Only five more minutes to go until he would go out there and walk up the aisle. Only five more minutes and he would be a married man.

\--

He and James had spent an unnecessary amount of time debating who would be walking up the aisle. Thomas said that James should, because he actually had a supportive dad who could come to the wedding. James just scrunched his nose, shaking his head.

“I don’t want to walk up the aisle. Too much attention put on me,” he said. “My dad would probably walk you up the aisle. He loves you.”

“Yeah, but…” Thomas trailed off, face twisting into a frown. When he had told his parents that he was dating James, they had reacted how he expected- they disowned him. It hit him hard. He was proud of his Southern heritage, and loved his family- he couldn’t be consoled for days, and it still hurt when he thought about them.

James smiled at him sadly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “If you don’t want to do it, I will,” he murmured.

“No. No, I’ll do it. My family- no. They aren’t- they aren’t my family anymore.” He swallowed thickly, squeezing James’s hand tightly. “You are. You and your mom and dad and little sister. I would love for your dad to walk me down the aisle.”

James looked at him for a second, scrutinizing him, and then smiled, squeezing Thomas’s hand back. “Okay,” he said, smiling, and Thomas was hit by a sudden surge of love. Who cares if he didn't have his "own" family to be there for him at his wedding? He didn't need them. He had James, and James's family--and that's all he needed. James, with his beautiful smile that lit up the world and crinkled the corners of his eyes, with his voice of an angel straight from the chorus of heaven, the body that was made to provide warmth and comfort for the one person who belonged in his arms. With his dark, smooth skin and close-cropped hair and hearty, genuine laugh. This was his soulmate. James Madison, the one man who could tame the tempers of Thomas Jefferson and keep him at his best, who could support him, who could love him the exact way Thomas needed to be loved. He knew that Madison had to have been made for him in mind, because damn, he was exactly what Jefferson had always been looking for.

\--

“Time to go, Thomas,” Lafayette said, jarring him out of his thoughts. Thomas took a shaky breath, nodding at them in the mirror.

“Time to go,” he whispered to himself, turning around.

The next few minutes were a blur of giddiness and nervousness and excitement. Mulligan and Lafayette were walking ahead of him, talking amongst themselves; Thomas only caught a few words, but the conversation mostly seemed to be Laf calling Mulligan petnames in French and him trying to guess what they meant. He didn’t pay much attention. He was too busy being caught up in his own thoughts and trying to calm his racing heart.

He heard everyone become silent and looked around, anticipation making his heart beat as fast as a- a- something that went really fast. He couldn’t think of any similes right then; all he could think about was that there was wedding music, and the groomspeople were starting to file through the door and oh wow he was actually getting _married._

“You got this buddo,” he heard someone say as they passed him, and when he looked he saw Peggy, giving him two thumbs up.

“Fuck off, Peggy,” he muttered, but he was smiling at them. It was kind of an inside joke between the two of them; both of them knew he didn’t really mean it.

Peggy gave him finger guns as before they went through the door, and he realized with a start that he was next. James’s father looped his arm through Thomas’s own and gave him a reassuring smile. Thomas tried to return it, but nerves were making him jittery and he had no idea if he was successful, nor did he care; because they were heading toward the door and it was all he could do to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest.

The moment was finally here--the music seemed to pound through his eardrums; his jacket felt like a corset, choking the air out of him and making it hard to breathe. He was dizzy, lightheaded with the disbelief of the moment, that he was actually there, walking down the aisle to meet the love of his life for their first day of forever.

He felt like he had tunnel vision, unable to look anywhere but forward, and all he could see was the man turned towards him, his future husband. The people on either side of the aisle didn't matter--just him, in a starch white suit that matched the dazzling bright smile currently plastered over Madison's face. He was by far the most beautiful person Thomas had ever seen in his life, and he saved that moment like a recording in his mind to replay for the rest of his life. Their eyes met, and Thomas grinned back at him. His feet kept him going forward even though he felt like he could be standing still.

They met at the altar, and suddenly he could breathe again--now that he was by his future husband's side.

“We are gathered here today…” he heard the minister start saying, and promptly tuned him out, choosing instead to focus on James. He was gorgeous, and his smile looked like it could outshine the sun. Thomas couldn’t stop smiling. His heart felt like it could burst, it had so much love for this man. This was the boy Thomas had fallen in love with many years ago, sophomore year; the one that did everything with him, shared everything with him. The boy who sat beside him in every field trip, worked with him in every classroom, who Thomas daydreamed on bus rides of kissing and loving and holding in a way that he could only wish would someday come true–and it did. This was the boy who he would lay down in the grass with at the night of their graduation, who Thomas would look at and whose eyes would sparkle as they reflected the stars dotting the night sky. This man was his soulmate.

He heard James say, “I do,” and tuned back into what the minister was saying with a frantically beating heart.

“Do you, Thomas Jefferson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” he said, beaming with the brightness of a thousand suns. He was tearing up, slightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he smiled down at his husband (not boyfriend, not fiancé, but _husband)_ and imagined their future together, their future as a married couple.

“You may now kiss the groom,” the minister said.

There was a split second of dead silence and anticipation that felt like an eternity--where Thomas and James stared at each other and did nothing, didn't move, didn't _breathe,_ and then they moved almost as if encouraged by the same force; in the same second, they closed the gap between them and eager lips met eager lips. Thomas felt James's hands sliding down his back and his arms wrapped around his _husband's_ waist, and their kiss was long; it was filled with the passion of years of pining, of loving, of friendship, filled with all the words they couldn't speak because there weren't any words in the world that could describe the way they felt so strongly for each other. It was intense, and while it didn't last more than fifteen seconds, it was an eternity. Thomas felt the stars exploding inside his chest, burning embers of emotion running through every vein is his body--and they pulled away, sharing a look as they stared at each other for the first time in their new, joined life.

It was time to start eternity, finally whole.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr im aro-lafayette !! my coauthor was marquisdelafayetts !!


End file.
